I couldn't save her
by BronyMaster
Summary: first fic. take it easy on me. Alvin will lose someone important to him. how will he live with the pain? p.s. should i keep going with this?
1. The day it all changed

How could something that happened so long ago still hurt so much? Oh how I rembered that night.

Brittany and I were going to get married and she had suprised him by telling him that she was expecting. A few weeks went by and she was in great pain. I thought the baby was coming. Brittany wasnt so sure, she said it was too early. (chipmunks are only pregnat for a month and it hadn't been that long yet) When we got to the hospital the doctor was sure. It was too early, something was wrong and thats why she was in pain. After hours of heart wrentching pain Brittany cried when the doctor told her she had lost the baby. I cried too. The doctor left us alone and we spent the night crying in each others arms. We decided to name the baby anyway, we chose Sophie.

About a week later they released Brittany from the hospital. I never left her side. I was driving us home telling her how much I loved her and that it wasnt her fault. Going over the bridge to get to our home the ground began to shake. I was horrified. People were screaming. The bridge began to crumble people were abandoning their cars and running to get away. Brittany and I started running too, but she ran in another direction. Then I saw where she was going, a fleeing mother had dropped her todler, I could see the mother now she was dangling from the edge of the bridge screaming for all she was worth.

I ran over to her and Brittany ran for the baby. I grabbed her hands and tried to help her but she was too worn out, she couldn't hold on. Her last words before she slipped away into her death were " Save my Sophie" she wispered softly before slipping out of my hands. I couldn't help but scream as she fell, I thought I could save her.

Brittany ran over and handing me the baby, er... Sophia saying only that I was stronger and we had to run. Fast.

The ground shook again and more of the bridge fell into the water. I grabbed ahold of the railing and reached for Brittany. But she was sliding down towards the broken end of the bridge. "Noooooooooo!" I screamed and ran to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled as best I could with a baby in my arms. She looked up at me " Alvin, let go." "Are you crazy? No!" "Alvin you can't save me and the baby. And if you don't let go we will all die." "I'd rather die than lose you!" " I'm sorry Alvin I can't let you do that, I love you." And then she let go.


	2. My Sophie

**Hey all, I forgot to mention a few things last chapter so here goes: 1. Sophie is the name that Alvin and Britt decided to give to their daughter who died before her birth. It is also the name of the baby the Brittany and Alvin saved on the bridge. "Sophia" was just a typo, my bad. 2. Because im having trouble reminding myself that they are chipmunks not humans I've decided that this is a humanized fanfic I know I started off as them being munks but It's just to hard for me to keep track so, im sorry guys. Bear with me.(Come on, a chipmunk carrying a human baby off a crumbling bridge? Way to heavy. Could not happen. Ever. Sorry.) 3. For those who were unsure about the first Sophie (Alvin and Brittany's baby) she died because Brittany had a miscarige( I have a sinking feeling I spelled that wrong but I can't think of the right spelling. Sorry.) 4. (This old jem) I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks or the Chippets. I do own both Sophies though as they are a creation of my imagination. **

All this was just over three years ago. But I still can't seem to move on. Don't get me wrong, I couldnt fall in love again if I wanted to. Sophie is four now. I was so upset for her when I found out that her mother (the woman who fell off the bridge) was her only family. I spoke with my lawers(misspelled...again :( ) and the owner of the temporary foster home she was sent to and soon had her adopted. She has been with me every day. For me, Sophie keeps me sane. She looks so much like our baby Sophie would have. It's like I never lost her. She also acts just like Brittany, she has the lungs of a singer. (I wonder who she inherited them from.) And she's a diva too. Cutest thing ever? When when she sashays in her dress-up clothes pretending to be a model. Can't help but laugh, but then she gives me this look that just screams" you got a problem?" Then I laugh more. It's almost like I never lost her. It's almost like I still have them both.

I've even enrolled her in a singing class and (by her request) ballet class too. A prima ballirina and an amazing vocalist as well. She will go places, someday, leaving me behind. But i'll never be too far away from her. Just in case my big girl ever needs to run back into her Daddies arms I'll be there for her. Ready to hold for as long as she needs. Jeanette came by today. She and Ellie were both a wreak(sorry!) after Brittany's passing. They both managed to move on, but when Jeanette noticed that I wasn't she came by once or twice a week to talk. She's become like a theropyist to me. She told me that Brittany would want us all to rember her, but she wouldn't want us to dwell on the past like I have.

I suppose that she's right after all. But it's so hard for me. I lost my child, saw a woman die, and lost my wife also seeing her die all in one week. It nearly killed me. One day when she's older i'll tell Sophie everything. Who her mommy was, who my Sophie was, who Brittany was, and how I became her Daddy. Some day but not yet. When she's ready. When I'm ready. But that day is not here yet, thankfully it's still very far away.


End file.
